Delta Dawn
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: Title inspired by Delta Dawn sung by Helen Reddy. Horrible events take place after Tootie's death. Is it Tootie seeking revenge from the grave? Or is it something much more sinister. Completed.
1. Prologue

_**Delta Dawn**_

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP or the song that inspired the title and a part of the idea for this story 'Delta Dawn'.

Inspired by: 'Delta Dawn' sung by Helen Reddy.

_Italics _– thoughts, **bold **– notes, writings, newspapers, etc. underline – dreams.

Prologue

Timmy Turner stood in the pouring rain. At age twelve the last thing you expect is for someone else your age to die. Even further than that, the very idea of them committing suicide. Worse yet, committing suicide because of you.

Well Timmy Turner was confronted by that tragedy. Tootie, the girl who loved him for years, killed herself mainly because she was never able to receive love from him. It was two months ago and he still felt the raw pain and guilt.

He rested a red rose on her tombstone and looked at it sadly.

Here lies 

**Tootie**

**A Wonderful girl**

**whose bright light**

**dimmed too early,**

**too soon.**

**Died December 21st**

Suddenly Timmy heard a tune to a song playing. Curious, he followed the tune and ignored the pouring rain.

But soon his curiosity turned into a cry of horror. Hanging from a strong branch above a playing Walkman was Trixie.

Done

D.S. : I believe that's a good start. Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 1: Another goes down

_**Delta Dawn**_

Chapter 1: Another goes down

Veronica Masters rose out of bed and rubbed her reddened eyes. It had been three days since her best friend Trixie Tang's death. She just didn't understand it. Why would Trixie be at a cemetery alone? More so a cemetery where no one related to them was buried. After all it was a cemetery full of common people.

"Oh Trixie," Veronica said tearfully, "you were my best friend," she wailed and started crying again.

The door to Veronica's room opened slightly. A maid came in with a tray of food and a clock on it. After placing the tray over the bed, the maid bowed then left.

Veronica soon stopped crying and looked up at her tray. On it was French toast, orange juice, an apple (green) cut into six pieces with whipped cream on it and on the cream a single red cherry, and a pink alarm clock. Veronica looked at the time and saw that it was 12:30pm.

"Noon," Veronica said softly, "I should be at school right now."

But she wasn't. The pain of losing Trixie, her best friend and the only person she knew personally for years who also now attended Brightsburg Prep. Since her parents decided to remove her from around commoners, Trixie was the only other person from her former school who was sent to Brightsburg Prep as well. Now her best friend was dead. It was still being determined exactly how she died. Everyone in Dimmsdale believed it was suicide. Why else would she be found hanging from a tree?

But Veronica refused to believe that. Trixie Tang was a happy, vibrant and rich human being. She was self absorbed yes, but she was a loving human being in her own way. A very happy human being at that. Not one likely to commit suicide or harm herself in any way.

"I'll find out what really killed you Trixie," Veronica declared and picked up her orange juice, "what's this?"

Veronica noticed a letter under the alarm clock. She picked it up and looked at what was written on it.

**Tootie.**

Veronica gasped and dropped it.

After shaking uncontrollably for nearly five minutes after dropping her orange juice, she picked up the fallen letter and opened it.

Veronica coughed as dust sprung into her face. After brushing it away she removed the contents of the envelope.

It was a photograph. Trixie was waiting impatiently near the limo (which looked like it had broken down) in her purple Versache dress on a lonely road, which had raggedy bushes on each side. Inching closer to her from behind was Chester.

But what was frightening to Veronica was not only the fierce look of complete hatred on Chester's face but his eyes. His eyes had heavy dark circles on them that looked unearthly and with the exception of his green crazed pupils his eyes were completely blood red with an absolutely fierce inhuman look about it. He was reaching out for Trixie's neck and she wasn't even expecting it.

Veronica let out a shocked sob and dropped the photo.

"Like it?" a voice asked and Veronica gasped and turned around to see Tootie standing there in a Catholic School uniform, "I had started St. Marge's Catholic Great Catholic Middle School for Girls last September," she told Veronica, "I hate the school but love the catholic school uniform," she said brightly, "kind of gives me a sexy slutty edge," she said, "not that either you or Veronica would need it," she added with a hateful glare and snarl.

"You didn't have to kill her," Veronica said tearfully.

"She killed me," Tootie said coldly.

"She didn't take Timmy from you!" Veronica shouted, "he never wanted you damn it!" she shrieked.

"But he never could take his eyes off her," Tootie said calmly, "and now that I'm dead, she's dead, there's only one other competing girl left."

"One competing…?" Veronica started to ask, "wait, no, you can have him," she said immediately.

"Well that's just grand Veronica," Tootie said with feigned happiness, "I guess he can touch me like you can with all his love," she said sarcastically and stuck a hand through Veronica, "see, I'm still a ghost," she said after her hand went through Veronica causing her no harm.

"But you look solid," Veronica pointed out, "when I see you…"

"Looks are deceiving," Tootie said icily, "you thought that I was the ugly weird girl to be thrown aside while I was alive," she remembered, "you, Tad, Chad, everyone!" she shouted, "you all drove me to my death!" she shouted angrily, "and you will all meet your death."

Veronica was horrified. The girl she saw before her was supposed to be dead and buried. The Tootie who stood before her was 4'9, had a bright purple plastic bando atop her shoulder length black hair, had non-tanned Caucasian skin, purple eyes, was no longer wearing glasses and was wearing a Catholic School uniform.

The towheaded blonde wondered how she'd get out of this. She Veronica Masters was a 5'2 petite blue-eyed blonde bombshell that was always seen as cheap furniture to others every time she was around Trixie in Elementary School. She was very attractive but in Dimmsdale almost everyone could only see Trixie's beauty and no one else's. But in Brightsburg she came into her own. She was noticed and approached by lots of boys. Trixie's attention diminished while Veronica's only increased. Yes Trixie still got attention but nothing like she got in Dimmsdale. Right now though, Veronica wished she wasn't getting attention from an infuriated spirit.

"See you in hell," Tootie said darkly and disappeared after over a minute of crazed cackling.

Veronica sat there in bed in silence. Suddenly she smelt something burning. It was a sickening burning smell. Veronica coughed and wondered how she never smelt this before.

_I better get out of here._

Veronica flung back the covers but screamed in horror at what she saw.

The lower half of her thigh and below was all melted bloody goo. Skin and blood mixed together in a thick bubbling liquid was all that was left of that part of her body.

Veronica tried to scream but couldn't. Then she noticed her hands start to sizzle and soon started to melt.

Done

I changed the rating to M because this will be bloody and just to be safe. Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Things get Darker

_**Delta Dawn**_

Chapter 2: Things get Darker

A.J. continued experimenting with chemicals as Chester moaned on a cot in the corner. It was 2 a.m. in the morning and A.J. had snuck into a secret room in his family's basement from midnight. His parents were in a deep sleep and he was using this time to develop something to help Chester.

Chester had come to A.J.'s house and snuck in through a secret entrance. A.J. found him last night. Chester was in the basement shivering and muttering. His eyelids were black and red lines surrounded Chester's green pupils. The Caucasian looked sickly and underweight. This scared A.J. especially since he was asked questions earlier that day by cops about Chester's whereabouts. It was assumed that Trixie might've been murdered. Evidence wasn't made public but A.J. could tell that there had to be evidence pointing to something other than suicide.

_I know Chester could never kill Trixie with a sound mind. And now he's sick. I can't send him to the hospital. The police will find him and that's not an option._ – A.J.

"Tootie," Chester wailed, "must avenge Tootie."

A.J. continued working. He had to find a way and fix Chester. And he was running out of time.

* * *

Vicky watched Timmy suspiciously. Timmy had never left her sight once. Besides while doing the chores that she made him do, Timmy ensured to be by her side, in her face or within the vicinity of her. She guessed that the deaths of both Trixie and Veronica within such a short period of time had something to do with it. But she also knew of a rumour that had started to spread. A rumour she didn't like. 

"Timmy," Vicky said and Timmy faced her immediately unusually ready to do anything she said as if he wanted to appease her, "do you believe those rumours about my sister?" she asked.

Timmy cleared his throat and looked away.

_I honestly don't know what to think._ – Timmy

"Speak up twerp!" Vicky shouted, "I can't read your mind," she pointed out.

"No," Timmy lied.

"You wonder don't you?" Vicky asked him, "like everyone else wonders," she said, "did Tootie's spirit stick around for revenge," she said sarcastically, "do you know that people are ordering my parents to dig up my sister's grave to see if the body was still there," she said incredulously, "I'm the only one who orders my parents and I think Tootie would only want to rest in peace," she stated.

"What if she couldn't find peace?" Timmy asked, "what if she died and her spirit stayed back?" he asked Vicky, "what if she was angry about everything that happened?" he pressed, "what if she wants revenge?"

That's a load of bull shit," Vicky spat, "my sister could never truly hate," she said, "not openly," she added.

"Huh?" Timmy asked.

"She kept these notebooks, diaries, journals, all sort of stuff containing her real feelings," Vicky said, "her raw feelings," she added.

"I hope it's proven that Tootie's innocent," Timmy said softly, "you know about Chester missing right?" he asked Vicky.

"Yeah and he was last seen by the public arguing with Trixie," Vicky recalled, "and she was found dead by you the same day!"

"I found her at night," Timmy pointed out, "why would Chester harm her?"

"Because he hates her and he is nuts," Vicky said immediately.

"Chester's not nuts!" Timmy defended his friend.

"He dunked his head into a tank of electric eels," Vicky reminded him, "then he took off his clothes and swam with them naked," she continued, "he got burns, paralysed for a week, and was hospitalised for a month," she stated, "hell twerp, he wasn't even eleven yet."

"Well you're no angel yourself," Timmy countered.

"Shut up before I send you to your room twerp," Vicky threatened and Timmy gulped and became silent, "what else is on this stupid television?" she wondered and turned the station, "Elderly Idol!" she cried incredulously, "I'm watching MTV," she declared and turned the station.

But Timmy heard a familiar tune.

"Put it back!" Timmy ordered.

"No way!" Vicky shouted, "I don't want to watch old people singing!"

"Not that, it's the song," Timmy told her.

"The song's called Delta Dawn twerp," Vicky informed him, "about some stupid lady falling for some guy then going nuts because he lied to her and then ran off," she told Timmy, "she used to be very pretty and happy before she met her betraying suitor and let's just say that after she was betrayed she went delusional and years later still waits for him," she summarized, "where did you hear this lame song twerp?" she asked.

But Timmy didn't answer.

_Oh my God. _– Timmy

Done

If anyone's confused the song (which isn't mine) was the same one playing on the tape recorder under Trixie's body in the prologue. Will be updated this week. Thank you everyone who has reviewed. This story is getting more reviewers bit by bit. Loving it! Thank you for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 3: Things get deadlier

_**Delta Dawn**_

Chapter 3: Things get deadlier

Tad sat in his closet shivering. He had received a cell phone call from Chad. It was at 11pm and Chad had told him that he had seen Tootie and she said that she was coming for him next. The line suddenly went dead and now Tad hid in one of his walkthrough closets. He was on the verge of wetting himself and mentally prayed that Tootie's ghost wouldn't come for him.

Tad suddenly coughed.

_What's this? My closet never has dust. _– Tad

"Hi," a voice said and Tad turned around to see her, Tootie, "how are you today?" she asked.

"Ahhh!" Tad screamed and ran for the closet door.

But it was locked.

Tad pressed his back against his locked closet. His bulging eyes fell open a smiling Tootie.

"Bye," Tootie said happily and disappeared.

Suddenly Tad heard a growl. He looked to see his German Shepherd Farrell.

"Farrell!" Tad cried happily and ran towards his dog, "you've come to keep me company!"

Suddenly the dog's eyes went blood red and it growled ferociously.

"Farrell?" Tad asked fearfully as the dog growled angrily at him, "what's wrong?" he asked looking around to see the source of the dog's anger.

Farrell then lounged at Tad. Tad ducked and ran further into the closet.

But he didn't get far.

Farrell bit into his arm and pulled him to the ground.

Tad tried to kick the German Shepherd but it was too strong for him.

Tad's screams rang throughout the closet as his once faithful companion now tore him apart.

Flesh and bone was flung around that part of the closet as Farrell tore a part and ate hungrily his now dead owner. Tad's empty eyes stared at the top of the closet as his blonde hair, purple satin pyjamas and white socks were quickly soaked in blood.

* * *

Chad exited the limo and entered the mansion. But he was suddenly surround by SWAT.

"Put your hands in the air," they ordered.

Chad reached his hands into the air. But his right hand stopped at his sunglasses.

SWAT watched carefully as Chad slowly raised his sunglasses.

"Tootie says hi," Chad said and the SWAT saw that his eye lids were blackened and his eyes slightly reddish.

Suddenly Chad puked blood. And in that blood was pieces of flesh and a sleeve of a purple satin pyjama.

Then Chad's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

Done

Nasty. Thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 4: A Nasty Revelation

_**Delta Dawn**_

Chapter 4: A Nasty Revelation

Police stood over an unconscious Chad who was attached to all sort of devices as he lay in a hospital bed. Both hands were handcuffed right beside the bedrails it lay next to. Two separate handcuffs for one African-American kid may seem extreme, but in the case of a suspected murderer, sadist, and possibly even cannibal, every law officer and even federal agents weren't taking any risks.

"What you think drove him to this," Officer Marissa Douglas asked.

"Too much pampering at his mansion?" Officer Carl West suggested.

"We can't really know," Officer Dexter Sullivan said formally, "but it seems that he even killed his parents before going to school and acting completely normal," he said seriously, "we also have luds from the phone showing that he had called Tad late last night before Tad got mauled to death by his dog, "from what we've gathered the dog seems to get violently agitated when the word 'company' is mentioned," he continued, "anyone close to Tad knows that he uses that word around the dog almost all the time," he told the other officers, "this dog was programmed to attack and kill anyone who said that word," he stated, "and worse this sick kid ate some of the chewed up flesh and even a piece of his own best friend's pyjama," he said completely sickened.

"So the case is closed?" Officer West asked.

"No," Officer Sullivan revealed, "we believe that he had an accomplice," he revealed surprising Officer Douglas while Officer West vehemently nodded.

"Tootie," Officer West declared.

Officer Douglas looked at Officer West as if he were an idiot. Officer Sullivan hung and shook his head.

"It's all over Dimmsdale," Officer West said simply.

"That people are being attacked by some malevolent pre-teen spirit," Officer Sullivan said angrily, "this kind of crap just puts kinks in the investigation," he spat, "civilians completely believing in the angered paranormal completely ignoring evidence that might actually point out to the real source," he stated, "thirty years on the force and I get more sickened when this shit happens."

Officer West looked at his feet. He felt that his assumption had merit. But with Miss Perfect and Mr. Formality and also Mr. Angry right now, he knew his point would never get across. Being the white kooky ten years on the job red headed green-eyed pretty boy didn't help him being taken seriously. Maybe if he looked more like Sullivan with the pot belly, thinning white hair, wrinkles on the Caucasian skin, those take no crap sky blue eyes and had that serious attitude he'd have a chance. Officer Douglas was a petite Caucasian brown haired greyed eyed beauty and rookie. But her impressive resume and awesome work as a rookie made up for that and more. Plus she'd more likely kick whoever called her a babe in the balls. He always smiled and sometimes blushed when ladies would compliment him on his looks and his cute dimples.

"So what's up with the blackness around the eyes?" Officer West decided to ask.

"Will you just cut it!" Officer Douglas snapped, "we don't want to hear anymore…" she ranted.

"Hey I'm just asking how come he had the same blackness around the eyes like that Chester guy had in the photograph found by the body of that dead blonde girl!" Officer West shouted angrily.

"Veronica Masters," Officer Sullivan corrected him.

"What?" Officer West asked.

"Her name is Veronica Masters," Officer Douglas told him.

"I know that," Officer West said angrily.

"Then say it," Officer Douglas snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Officer West shouted.

"Carl this is a hospital," Officer Sullivan warned.

"I'm not taking crap from a rookie," Officer West told him.

"Why not?" Officer Douglas asked superiorly, "we take it from you everyday kook."

Officer West jumped out of his seat and slapped Officer Douglas in the face. When it was over all three were shocked. But the damage was already done.

"Get out," Officer Sullivan ordered.

"But all three of us are supposed to stay and watch the suspect," Officer West said.

"Get the fuck out of here you incompetent!" Officer Douglas exploded.

Officer West looked from one to the other.

"Fine," Officer West said loudly, "forget both of you," he said and left.

As he stormed out he slammed the door.

"He knows that we were instructed to keep that door open at all times," Officer Sullivan said seriously.

"I'll open it," Officer Douglas said and went to do so, "it's locked," she said and she jiggled the handle, "Sullivan it won't open," she said and turned to the her fellow officer.

But Officer Sullivan was grabbing at his throat, his face turning purple.

"Sullivan!" Officer Douglas cried and ran over to him, "what's wrong?" she asked urgently.

But Officer Sullivan kept grabbing at his throat and choking.

Suddenly he vomited. The vomit landed on Chad.

Officer Sullivan took a deep breath has he started to be able to take in oxygen again. After Officer Douglas made sure that he was okay, she called the hospital on her cell to let them know that the door was stuck.

"Douglas," Officer Sullivan said hoarsely, "I saw something," he revealed as he took another deep breath.

"What?" Officer Douglas asked urgently.

"I saw that girl," Officer Sullivan said.

"Girl?" Officer Douglas asked in confusion.

"Tootie," Officer Sullivan said and Officer Douglas looked at him incredulously, "I know it sounds crazy but listen," he said firmly, "she was in a catholic school uniform and grinning at me crazily," he told Officer Douglas, "she told me hi and spoke of how she was glad that I had found her second patsy and that she wasn't interested in killing anyone except Trixie Tang, Veronica Masters, Tad, and the boy who broke her heart," he informed Officer Douglas, "she also told me to not expect Chad or Chester to remember anything when we find them," he added.

"Su…" Officer Douglas started but stopped, "this is crazy!" she cried.

"Everything about these murders and some twelve year old African American kid murdering his best friend and even eating some of Tad's flesh is crazy Douglas!" Officer Douglas shouted.

"What's up with the shouting?" a voice asked softly from behind them.

Both Officers turned around (Douglas with gun in hand) to see the source.

Chad had finally woken up.

"Hey!" Chad cried angrily, "who threw up on me?" he demanded.

But both officers could only look at him in shock.

The dark circles around his eyes were gone. They had completely vanished.

Done

This story has only between two to three chapters left. Sorry for the shortness. But this story was one to help pull me out of the rut I was in stuck trying to update and complete stories like 'Unreal' and 'SIN' (fortunately completed) for so long. You can check out the other new stories by me when this is over. They're 'Cursed or Unlucky' (Jimmy Neutron) and Operation: F.A.T.E. (Codename: Kids Next Door). If you're more interested in horror you can check out my completed stories like 'The Eye', 'Horror Of Popularity', The Children of Blood Diamonds' (all Fairly Odd Parents fics). Also there's 'The Children of Blood Diamonds' (Codename: Kids Next Door) and the uncompleted sequel to 'The Horror of Popularity' titled 'The Next Horror'.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. This story has brought me new reviewers and fans and I welcome you all. Thank you for reading and reviewing this far, I really appreciate it. Happy you've enjoyed the story this far and please read and review.


	6. Chapter 5: Revenge

_**Delta Dawn**_

Chapter 5: Revenge

Vicky struggled against her bonds. She was blindfolded, gagged, and her hands and feet were tied. She had heard Timmy's parents arrive but so far was unable to make a sound loud enough to alert them of her presence. Someone had knocked her out from behind. She had no idea who did it. But she was going to kick their ass when she found out.

Timmy looked at the clock above. It was nearly midnight and he was in what looked like an abandoned church. He was tied to an old table and he could see the rotted things that must've once been bright items used as alters, benches, etc. He could smell the age and decay and got more and more worried.

* * *

"Hello Timmy," a voice said coldly.

Timmy looked to see A.J.

"A.J.?" Timmy asked, "hey," he said realizing who it was, "Chester kidnapped me at gunpoint and took me here!" he cried, "come on A.J. you have to untie me!"

"You're really dense aren't you?" A.J. asked him frankly.

Timmy looked at him completely confused.

_What's he talking about? _– Timmy

"Why would Tootie hurt you?" A.J. asked him.

"Because she's angry that I didn't love her," Timmy responded.

A.J. chuckled softly. Then it rose to crazed raucous laughter.

"A.J.?" Timmy asked fearfully.

"I did it you impotent fool!" A.J. declared, "you're so stupid it's unbelievable!" he cried, "why would Tootie really hurt you?" he asked Timmy, "only her sister, parents, and few others know that she wouldn't for certain," he said, "have you forgotten that Tootie loved you with all her heart?" he demanded, "you and all those fools could only see through a 'lover scorned' and 'girl socially neglected' perspective," he told Timmy, "you could never see 'innocent girl lost'."

"But A.J…" Timmy started.

"Don't even bother," A.J. snapped, "me being a black kid in not only a majority white Elementary School but also a school that had no one to compare with my genius was bad enough," he said angrily, "but I endured it for you," he revealed to Timmy, "you were my best friend and I gave up a much better education to be around you all the way up to Middle School," he said, "I gave you everything!" he shouted, "and you took the one thing genius couldn't get me," he said glaring at Timmy with undisguised hatred.

Timmy looked at A.J. fearfully. He had never seen A.J. this upset before and it was scaring him.

"She loved you," A.J. said, "always you!" he shouted, "no matter what I did!" he cried, "her heart was reserved for you and you alone," he said softly, "then she killed herself," he said darkly, "taking away any chance of me being with her from me," he said tearfully, "I loved her but that wasn't enough!"

"I…I…I…I'm sorry A.J.," Timmy stuttered then said humbly.

"Sorry?" A.J. asked then laughed, "you're sorry!" he shouted, "well I guess all can be forgiven since Timmy Turner is sorry!" he declared, "do you really think your sorry is worth shit now?" he snarled, "because if you do, you're even dumber than that worthless blonde Veronica," he told Timmy.

"Why did you have to kill her?" Timmy asked, "why did you have to kill anyone?" he asked A.J. loudly, "why not just punish me?"

"Because you're not the one I'm most interested in punishing," A.J. said a crazed grin spreading across his face, "you're not the one who kept your love locked away from me and rejected me despite having no one else to give your love to and get loved in return!" he shouted, "Tootie kept her love from me!" he roared, "no matter what I did she refused to return my love!" he angrily shouted, "I could give her anything!" he declared, "but she only wanted you!" he shouted pointing at Timmy, "you never loved her and yet she couldn't forget you and make a life with me."

"Make a…A.J. we're kids!" Timmy shouted incredulously.

"You may be a kid," A.J. countered, "but I have the mind, the genius of generations of geniuses!" he declared, "my great mind could fool these infidels into believing that a dead scorned girl's spirit arose for revenge!" he shouted, "I'll get to laugh when they find you dead mutilated body and finally order to have Tootie's grave dug up!" he shouted happily, "and they'll find no body," he said completely horrifying Timmy, "because I have Tootie's body!"

"Wha…are you nuts!" Timmy demanded angrily.

"Almost all geniuses at a certain time were considered nuts," A.J. pointed out.

"But really are nuts," Timmy countered.

"You think I'm nuts?" A.J. asked, "I'm not nuts," he told Timmy, "I just don't care!" he shouted.

"No wonder Tootie could never love you!" Timmy exploded, "you're a monster!" he shouted angrily.

"Well I guess I'll be a winning monster," A.J. declared, "because I get to ruin Tootie's reputation and kill you," he said and Timmy heard someone else enter the abandoned church, "well hello Chester," he said brightly, "and thank you I needed these," he said brightly taking a box from Chester.

"What's in that?" Timmy asked fearfully eyeing the white box.

"A few tools," A.J. said simply as he rested the plastic box by his feet, "sit and watch Chester," he instructed and Chester obeyed without saying a word.

Timmy looked at Chester desperately. Chester had an emotionless look on his face. His eyes looked wider than usual but didn't have any other unusual traits other than his clothes being tattered and dirty and he said some scratches and scrapes.

"Notice no marks on his eyes?" A.J. asked, "I perfected the machine," he said happily, "not that you'll understand," he said to a confused Timmy, "hallucinatory powders, killer chemicals, re-conditioning a dog, I made the perfect frame up for a ghost and an African American rich brat," he declared.

"So it worked perfectly on Chad too?" Timmy asked.

"It should last long enough," A.J. said with a shrug, "I'll kill him soon enough," he said dismissively.

"What are you going to do to me?" Timmy asked fearfully.

"Torture you then kill you," A.J. said honestly.

"You can't do this to me A.J.!" Timmy cried, "I'm your best friend!"

"A best friend who stole the only girl I ever loved!" A.J. shouted.

"I didn't steal her!" Timmy shouted angrily, "she never wanted you!"

"Well she can never have you now can she?" A.J. asked superiorly, "and you'll die because she loved you," he added.

A.J. opened the box and removed a nail gun and a drill. He started to softly hum as he turned the drill on. Timmy saw it and shook with fear. A.J. turned it off and put it back in the box and closed it. But he kept the nail gun.

"What are you going to do with that?" Timmy asked fearfully as his voice shook.

A.J. walked right up to him. His cold blue eyes looked into Timmy's fearful blue ones. He placed the nail gun against Timmy's right ankle.

"A.J. please," Timmy begged tears flowing down his face.

A.J. said nothing. He just fired the nail gun and Timmy screamed.

Timmy's whole body started trembling especially his right leg. A.J. then proceeded to shoot the nail gun twice in each of Timmy's knee. Then he shot it seven times in Timmy's right tie, once in his other ankle and once in each of Timmy's palm. Timmy had now wet himself and was going into shock. A.J. smiled then took out a penknife, ready to slit Timmy's throat.

Then there was a gunshot. A.J. fell to the ground dead.

Standing behind him with a .38 in his hand and his eyes filled with angered hatred was Timmy Turner.

Done

Well the next chapter is the last one. Sorry folks. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and if you enjoyed this horror story you can check out others that I've written. A special thank you to those who have already started reviewing my other horror stories after reviewing this one. I really appreciate it. Thank you for reading, please review.


	7. Chapter 6: A Happy Ending?

_**Delta Dawn**_

Chapter 6: A Happy Ending?

It was nearly five in the morning by the time Timmy's parents exited the police station crying. Their only child, their twelve-year old son Timmy was dead. Murdered by his best friend A.J. They got the details from Chester who was under the control of A.J. and his dangerous machine and chemicals. They went to raid A.J.'s house but besides the machine and a few other things, almost everything else was destroyed. It was a sad end to a horrible mystery. A.J. had been in love with Tootie but she wasn't interested in him. After killing herself A.J. felt completely betrayed. Then he decided to get revenge. Revenge by murdering Trixie (he only hypnotized Chester to catch her), Veronica, Tad and lastly hypnotizing Chad to murder his own parents as well as some swallow some of Tad's flesh and a piece of his pyjama.

Vicky watched the Turners drive away as she hung out by the police station door. She only had minor injuries from being attacked. She actually felt sorry for the twerp, dying like that. But she was also happy that her sister's name was cleared.

_I know I was mean to you while you were alive Tootie. But you're still my sister and I miss you. – _Vicky.

**

* * *

**

**Dear Chester,**

**Thank you for telling the cops I died like I asked. If A.J. hadn't cloned Tootie and she was able to sneak out and warn me, I don't know what would've become of me. It was hard to clone myself and allow my clone to suffer. He was just like me. A.J. was so intelligent with his inventions. It's too bad he went evil like that. A.J. and you were my best friends. But after he went bad I just saw no way of saving him. I hope you can forgive me for killing him. If I saw any other way I would've used it.**

**Thank you for everything Chester. Now I ask that you remember me but at the same time treat me like I'm dead. Goodbye.**

**Timmy.**

Chester looked over the letter one more time then threw it into the fire.

"I'll never forget you Timmy," Chester said softly, "thank you."

* * *

Two months later at a cabin by the lake far away.

"Tina," Timmy said softly.

"Say it again," Tina said.

"Tina," Timmy repeated.

"Good," Tina said and put away the whip, "if you call me Tootie again I'll have to punish you Timmy," she said in monotone.

Timmy nodded and Tina untied him from the hook and he fell to the floor.

"I may have been cloned from Tootie," Tina said sweetly, "but I'm not her," she added hatefully.

Timmy started to sob. He had made a mistake. Tootie's clone was more like A.J. than Tootie. Willing to take what they wanted no matter what the cost. No matter who they had to hurt.

Tina had told him that she wasn't going to be the next Delta Dawn. But to Timmy in a sense she did become that. Unlike Delta Dawn she didn't lose her suitor. But like Delta Dawn she had gone insane.

The End

Yes it's over. Didn't see that coming did you? Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and I hope you continue to read my work. Delta Dawn is officially completed.


End file.
